


Bring me back to life

by stydiastydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, F/M, Post Season 5, Stydia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-07 00:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5437448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stydiastydia/pseuds/stydiastydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She un-paused the tv and instead of concentrate on the show she was thinking about her dream again.The sun. The messages. The book. The voices. The smell of coffee. The campfire. Allison. Everything was coming back to her like flashbacks. There was only one person she could talk about this. She grabbed her phone and began to text Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Dream

**Author's Note:**

> hi! I haven’t posted here in a while bc I was busy with college but now I finally have free time!   
> Hope you like this!

The curtains were closed but the sun still manage to come thought the windows. There was a familiar voice coming from downstairs and because she was too tired, Lydia tried not to open her eyes but the sound kept getting louder and louder. She knew this sound was not in her head but there was no one at home with her. Her mother was traveling, it was just Lydia and Prada at the house. it didn’t made sense at all. It felt like someone was calling her but she could not hear any words, just random soft noises. It was so different from everything she has ever experienced as a banshee and she had no idea of what to do now. Turns out, her curiosity was bigger than her tiredness (even though she felt like she have not slept for three days).

She grabbed her phone before getting out of bed, there were a few new messages from Kira.

Message from Kira Yukimura, 7:09 a.m.:

_“Hey, you’re going to the campfire?”_

Message from Kira Yukimura, 7:15 a.m.:

_“What time we’re all gonna meet?”_

Message from Kira Yukimura, 7:18 a.m.:

_“See you later!”_

Lydia has no clue of what kira is talking about; the pack must have told her when she was not paying attention. As soon as she replies with “ok, see you there”, she went to find the voice. There was no way she would miss this voice, she decided to call Kira later for her to explain everything.

Suddenly the room became much colder than it was supposed to be, she went to the stairs and the noise was still there but the house was still empty. When she arrived at the kitchen, there was a book on the table with the cover slightly ruined, but she recognized it in a second. She has seen it a billion times at the lake house. When she was little, she always wanted to read it but when she was there, she used to spend so much time doing other stuff and reading other books with her grandma that she always forgot to take a look to see what the story was even about. She knew it was a good book though, her grandma always told her that.

Moving to the living room, where the voice became louder, she payed attention to every single detail of the room. There was a big mirror that she was afraid of looking at, afraid of what she could see near her reflection. Something was there and she could feel it. However, since when Lydia Martin was afraid of something like that? She lives in a world where werewolves are real. And also were-coyotes and kanimas and kitsunes. And she’s a fucking banshee.

It is like someone was playing side and seek with her. One minute the voice is coming from the next room, the other is coming from upstairs and is driving her crazy and even though she have always hated this game, she also have always been a good player. She sat in the sofa with her legs crossed and tried to focus on the voice but a few minutes later the room was in completely silence. They finally left her alone. She closed her eyes in relief and when she opened it again she could feel someone next to her.

“What are you still doing here? I thought you were already ready.” Ally laughed and gave Lydia her hand, “C’mon, we have to choose your outfit, everyone is already there.” She was wearing her famous heart sweater and her hair in a ponytail and she looked so young and so full of life.

Without noticing it, Allison guided her to her room and opened her closet to choose something. Lydia sited on the end of her bed, drinking her coffee and trying to understand what was happening. “What the hell are you talking about?”

“You seriously forgot? Lyds, we’ve been talking about this campfire for like two weeks.” She continued to laugh. That’s the sound Lydia heard when she woke up, the sound of her best friend laughing mixed with other things she wasn’t sure of. Among all the sounds she has ever heard in her life this is the one she misses the most. She misses it so much that it physically hurts her but she does not know why. She feels like she haven't seen her best friend in ages but Allison is right there in front of her and they saw each other yesterday at school.

“Not with me.” She did not know what Allison was talking about but she was sure she would have remembered it.

“Yes, with you.” Allison narrowed her eyes. “With you, Kira and Malia at my house last weekend, with Isaac at lunch yesterday and with Scott and Stiles when the four of us went out to dinner like two days ago.”

“You’re crazy.” She laughed. “You should just admit that you guys forgot to tell me, it’s not like I’m going to be mad or anything.”

“I’m not joking!” Allison said seriously but still being sweet as she always have been. Lydia decided not to push too much. Well, she remembers everything Allison told her except the part where they talk about the campfire, she must have forgotten.  “So... which one?” she finally said, pointing to two outfits.

Her alarm went off and she woke up no longer in Beacon Hills. She was in her apartment in Boston, where she went to college. It had been a dream. All of it. It was so real but it was only in her head.  _Just a dream_ , she told herself repeatedly while she made her breakfast and took a shower but the images were so fresh and so real that didn’t feel like a dream at all.

By this time now, she would have probably forgotten what she dreamed about but this time was different, she remembered everything. She sat in the living room to eat her breakfast while watching an episode of Gilmore Girls that she did not finished last night, when her roommate entered the room.

 “Hey! What are you doing here?”

“Hum. Just watching tv…” It’s not like she would go on details and tell Faye about her dream. Not that Lydia didn’t trust her or anything like that, in fact she was one of Lydia’s closest friends on campus, but she preferred to keep the supernatural part of her life to herself and to her pack. She didn’t want to drag anyone else into this crazy world.

“Not that.” she laughs as she sits next to Lydia, “I meant what are you doing here _here_ , I thought you were sleeping at Stiles. So strange to see you home.” She joked.

“I was but I had to write an essay and I wouldn’t be able to concentrate there. And It’s not like I sleep there every day!”

“Oh, Lyds, it kinda is." She gave a smile to her friend. "Ok, I need to go to class, see you tonight!”

“See ya!”

She un-paused the tv and instead of concentrate on the show she was thinking about her dream again. _The sun. The messages. The book. The voices. The smell of coffee. The campfire. _Allison_._ Everything was coming back to her like flashbacks. There was only one person she could talk about this. She grabbed her phone and began to text Stiles.

Message from Lydia Martin, 8:19 a.m.:

_Can you meet me before class?_

Message from Stiles Stilinski, 8:20 a.m.:

_Sure. Where?_


	2. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Lydia try to figure out the meaning of her dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Xmas you guys!  
> hope you like this chapter.

Lydia and Stiles started dating a few weeks before high school ended. Even though it happened later than both of them wanted to it felt like everything that’s happened to their relationship had happened for a reason, perhaps it was the universe’s way of saying that they would be together no matter what. But it really did hurt when they believed the other did not feel the same way but Stiles and Lydia know that they are in each other’s heart.  It was somewhat magical. The way they held hands in the hallway or how Stiles always waited her to be done with biology so both of them could go to lunc together. And how she would lay in his bed and feel like that was the most safe place in the world. Lydia always remembers a conversation she had with Allison a long time ago, and it warms her heart every time she thinks of this because she finally knows what it feels like.

It started a couple weeks after the pack saved her from eichen house. When they all went there Stiles was the only one who could actually go inside and save her and even thought it would had been less dangerous with the entire pack there she was glad he was the one who pulled her out of her fugue state. No one else would been able to. She remembers small pieces from that night and not everything seems to fit like a perfect puzzle. Lydia still had trouble to remember details. After hours of being interrogated by the doctors, they gave her something that made her feel like she was not there anymore. But most of the time she wasn’t, she preferred to daydream ways to escape this hell instead of staring at those white walls that really needed some painting. 

Next thing she remembers is Stiles running towards her but she could not say anything or even move. It is like her body was there but her mind was between reality and fantasy. And oh, fantasy was so much better these past days. So. Much. Better.

He noticed that she seemed to be somewhere else and slowly hugged her. “I’m here. I’m here with you.” She only came back when she felt his heartbeat next to hers. And then she hugged him back.

“You’re going to be okay, Lyds.” He didn’t let go of the hug. “But first I need to get you out of here.”

She nodded in silence and grabbed his hand. She had no idea how they were going to get out of there but she felt something she have not felt since she arrived in Eichen House, hope.

It happened in a simple and easy way, after all, it’s been too long and both of them were too tired of pretend they weren’t in love with each other. No panic attacks, no near death experiences, just stiles and Lydia finally admitting what they feel. They were studying at his house; Lydia was lying barefoot in his bed like she always did. They kept talking about the most random things and avoiding studying until it was completely silence.  A good silence as always. They are comfortable enough for be looking at each other’s eyes for several minutes.

She stayed at his house because there was no way she would sleep alone after all the horrible things that happened. Somehow, she only felt completely safe when she was with him.

They laid on the bed, using the blanket as some kind of forte. Like they were sharing secrets in their own world. Nothing else mattered in that moment. They kept looking at each other for several minutes until they stopped talking, Lydia gave a shy smile and he continued to stare into her eyes, and they leaned in to kiss. No one knew who started it and no one wanted it to end. It was as if the world had stopped. The kiss was passionate and with a taste of ‘finally’. They kissed more and then she rested her face in his chest and they both fell asleep happier than ever.

xxxxxxxxxxx

“Morning!” Stiles said as Lydia sited next to him in a coffee shop, he was waiting her with her favorite drink.  “You’re okay?”

“Yeah, sure.” she said and then kissed her boyfriend.

“Just checking, you didn’t gave me much information on the text. So, what you want to talk about?” She is used to Stiles way of freaking out about literally anything.

“It’s silly bu-“

“You seem nervous. C’mon, talk to me.”

“I just had a really strange dream. I don’t know what the hell happened.”

“Like a banshee thing?”

“Not really” She paused, put her hair behind her ear and drank her coffee. ”I don’t think so. Banshee dreams are usually different.”

“A nightmare? You know, I’m kind of expert on those.” He noticed that she was worried so he tried to light up the mood.

“No. It was… I don’t know, it wasn’t a nightmare but it wasn’t a good dream either. I felt so strange when I woke up and the feeling did not go away and then I texted you. It’s like I was still dreaming and then I came back to reality and went back to the dream again.” Then she tried to explain to him what happened during the dream.

“I’m glad you texted me.” He sounded concerned but gave her a smile and drank his coffee. “Do you still remember the details?”

“Nope, but I do remember the most important stuff so I looked up while I was getting ready.” He nodded his head and Lydia took her phone out of the bag and began to read what she found on the internet. “I wrote down some key words and I found their meaning online but I guess nothing matches? I don’t know how to put them together.”

“What did you find?”

“Dreaming about the sun means success in any way. Dreaming with sending text messages means changes in your professional life or it means that you will go on a trip soon, it depends if you got the message or if you sent it, I did both so I’m not really sure what applies here.” She kept looking at him instead of looking at her phone, waiting for some reaction but he did not change from his worried look. “And when you dream about old books it means-“

“Hard times. Yeah, I know this one.”

“Yep.”

“I don’t really see how those things connect.”

“Yeah, me either.”

“Maybe if you remember anything else? What was the text about?”

“I don’t even remember who I was texting.” She laughed.

“You haven’t dreamed about Ally in a while.” He knew it cause every time Lydia dreamed about her best friend she told him and they would remember the good memories of their lives from when she was still alive.

“I know…I feel kinda bad about it. I don’t want my subconscious to forget about her. I’m not ready to let go of her.”

“I know how you feel but just because you aren’t dreaming about her every single week like you used to doesn’t mean you’re going to forget her. You shouldn’t feel bad.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right. We should go to class otherwise we’ll be late.”

“If you remember anything else or if something strange happens you call me ok, baby?”

“Okay.”  She hugged her boyfriend and they started walking to class.


	3. The senior scribe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's dreams continue to mess up her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry I took so long to update this chapter but here it is! hope you enjoy this.

It’s been a week since she dreamed about Allison and even though everything was weird for the first two days, things started going back to normal. Right after it happened, she could not pay attention to anything and was always trying to find the connection of the dream, it helped that Stiles did a big (big meaning: ten pages) research of the things that she dreamed of and their meanings in different cultures and mythologies. There were things in there that she never heard of. The day Lydia told Stiles what happened they stayed up late going thought the research and doing what they do best: figuring things out. Unlike other situations, this time they did not come up with not even one theory that made sense.  After a while, she was done overthinking about it, it was just a dream after all, she had nothing to worry about, and Lydia tried to convince Stiles of that (but she still was having trouble convincing herself). She went to her classes, did her homework, hung out with Stiles and Scott and went shopping for a present for Faye. Slowly It began to feel like she had a normal life (well, as normal as you can get when you are involved with the supernatural).

They arrive at the boy’s apartment at one pm. It’s Faye’s, Lydia’s roommate, birthday and they went with their friends to their favorite pub, where they usually go to every Friday night. Since they are not twenty-one yet, there is not too many options near the college and this is the only pub that does not ask for an id. It became one of their favorite places in Boston. The place is small but usually there are so many people there that Scott, Lydia and Faye came up with a theory that it has a hidden floor beneath the minuscule stage, maybe it is a VIP area or something. They even convinced Stiles to talk to the manager and lie saying that he is an architecture student and was doing a project about bars and needed to see the plant of the place. Not that it was difficult to convince him; of course, he accepted the challenge without thinking twice about it. Unfortunately, there was nothing unusual about the plant. However, this little fact didn’t changed their minds, if werewolves were real, how the hell something so simple as a hidden floor wasn’t?

There was a band playing, the same one that was there two weeks ago. The drummer was in one of her classes and she recognized another two band members, one of them is a girl with light pink hair that had a thing with Scott in their first college party, they even went out on date after the party but nothing more. The other one is Faye’s friend, she tries to remember his name but fails. They sang mostly covers and at the end they sang some original songs, it was not great but not bad either but Lydia did not really care about it, she was having too fun with her friends to pay attention to anything else. It’s times like these she completely forgets how crazy her life is. And she absolutely loves it.

That is not how they usually spent their Wednesday nights, especially in a cold night as this one; the three of them stay at Stiles and Scott’s apartment watching movies and Skype their friends from home. They talk a lot with Isaac, who is always complaining because of the time zone. “Why you guys always call me when it’s two in the morning? Some people use this time to sleep instead of I don’t know, talk to their annoying friends.” It’s good to hear how happy he is now that’s he’s living in France, Lydia wonders what his reaction would be if she told him about her dream. He probably would be devastated. She have not told Scott either, in fact, she made Stiles promise he would tell Scott about her dream. He has too many things to worry about the pack and even though he is not in Beacon Hills anymore, he tries to help everybody as much as he can. He is such a good long distance alpha. 

Lydia’s apartment is on the other side of the campus so she sleeps there with stiles (as if this is the only reason why she stays overnight with her boyfriend.)

Going to the same college as Stiles and Scott was way better than she though it would be, especially since they are now living across the country, she would hate to see two of her favorite people in the world only on holidays and vacations. It’s still hard not seeing her mom and her friends every day. She was already close to Kira before, but over the summer break, before Lydia and the boys moved to Boston she become good friends with Malia and she now misses spending time with the two of them.

Scott’s voice came in the way of her thoughts. “Hey, remember that I’m a werewolf ‘kay? I can hear things, I really can hear things.” He said joking, looking between Stiles and Lydia, he looks kinda drunk but Lydia is not sure if werewolves can actually get drunk. “You two are my best friends but – “

“Okay, buddy,” Stiles interrupted his friend and put his arm around Lydia’s waist, slowly walking to the room. This was awkward but somehow a funny awkward. “We will keep that in mind.” He was trying really hard not to laugh and the only thing he could hear was Lydia laughing.   
  
“Don’t forget it!” Scott said laughing too. “Night you two.”

“Night, Scotty.” They said almost at the same time and walked into his room.

They were in his bed, she was wearing her (his) favorite t-shirt. Stiles running his finger into her hair and with the other hand making small circles on her skin just above her collarbone and then writing with his finger an “SS” on her shoulder. She loves to feel his touch and his breath next to her and being this close to him and she loves how much this relaxes her.

“What are you thinking?” She asks briefly, biting her lips and interrupting the silence.

“How much I love you.” He replies with a sleepy voice as she puts her arms around him and falls asleep.

* * *

 

“Despite everything, you two continue getting really close don’t you?” Allison whispers to Lydia in the line to their senior scribe.

“I’ve told you, It’s not like that.” Lydia mumbles and she was not sure if her best friend could hear her. To be honest, it was best if she didn’t. Lydia did not want to continue this conversation here, and if she was being completely honest, she didn’t want to finish this conversation anywhere else. The last thing she wanted was to talk about her feelings for someone who has a girlfriend. She was trying to move on, she did not want to but she was trying, Lydia knew if she really talked about it she would burst in tears immediately. However, here was even worse because Stiles was right in front of her and the rest of the pack was there too. Oh, god, Scott and Malia probably heard what Allison said. Kira doesn’t have super hearing powers but she’s so close to them that makes Lydia wonders if she heard their brief conversation. She wants to leave right now but it will make things worse and she knows it was not Allison’s intention.

She lets out a fake laughter, “As if I don’t know you.” The worst thing is; she knows, probably better than anyone else does. Lydia knows that there is no point in lying to Allison but admitting what Ally already knows it’s too damn difficult.  Lydia looks at her, like she was telling with her eyes to end this conversation and Allison understood it in a second. “Sorry, I’m not going to mention this any-“

“Thank You.” She narrowed her eyes and smiled to her friend.

Allison took a step forward, as the line moved. “You’re coming to my house after this?”

She nodded and when she noticed it, it was her time to write her initials.

There was an “SM” at the top and right below it was an “SS”, and she smiled involuntary when she saw it, of course, he would not put the initials of his real name.  She put “LM” like it was following an line and she knew Allison would do the same, writing “AA”, after all, it’s always have been the four of them and that’s what she would miss the most about high school. They are still waiting for college letters so she still does not know how miles they will be apart and she already misses them.

* * *

 

This time when she woke up she felt nothing but sadness. The reality was not messed up; she knew exactly when the dream ended and when she woke up. It’s so weird how a dream could make her feel this way. The flashbacks continued to torture her along the day and clearly, they were not going away any time soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, ashleysbnzo on tumblr.


	4. The voices.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia's dreams keeps getting too real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy this xx

“Remind me again why are we doing this?” Lydia said as Stiles opened the door of his apartment and she walked in. 

The living room’s light was turned on but the moon looked so bright that it was illuminating the entire place. It looked beautiful and reminded her of Beacon Hills, too many nights driving around with her best friend, most of the time to meet the boys, with the moonlight over her car while they talked about innumerous things.

It’s been extra hard these past weeks for Lydia to focus on anything else.  

“To get your mind out of things. The tests, the dreams, the supernatural stuff that’s still happening in Beacon Hills and even though we’re thousands miles away from it we still have to make sure everything is okay there.” He said like he was complaining but she knows that deep down he cares. 

“We were the ones who opened the Nemetom, after all, remember?” Lydia narrowed her eyes and sited at the couch. “It’s our responsibility.” She let out a breath, she sounded tired, probably because she is not getting any sleep with those dreams happening almost every day. Stiles isn’t sleeping much either, not that he ever does, but when Lydia wakes up screaming and sometimes crying he spends the rest of the nigh trying to calm her, talking about her dreams, trying to find something that gives them the answer to what is happening.

“Yeah, I know.” He said and kissed her cheek; Lydia smiled and was sure that just being near him made her feel so much better. “Do you want me to keep on with the list?”

“Stiles, I think that covers pretty much everything.”

“Oh thank god, cause if we had one more item on that list we would have to change movie night to movie week or something.”

She turned and looked at him with those hopefully eyes. “Or we could change it to research night.”

“C’mon, you love movie nights! It’ll help you to forget stuff and you need a break and some sleep. Plus, we can watch Star Wars.”

“Okay,” She rolled her eyes so hard it almost hurt. “But we’re not watching Star Wars.”

“We’re definitely watching Star Wars.” He teased her, even though he knows that she will win eventually.

“Or we could change it to sex night.”

“That’s like every night.”

“Oh, are you complaining?”

“No," He leaned in to kiss her. "Not at all.”

They both won.

xxxx

It’s been a week since she dreamed about Allison and the senior scribe and, after that, her dreams are becoming more real. Like it is another version of her reality. The dreams are becoming more frequently too, for the last two weeks it happened three times per week.

One of her dreams took place in the trip the pack made to Mexico and found out that Kate was probably still alive.

“Who’s Kate Argent?” Malia asked from the front of the Jeep while Lydia, Kira and Allison sited in the back.

Stiles looked in the mirror, his eyes were searching for some kind of approval to answer this question. He didn’t want to hurt Allison’s feelings by mentioning her crazy aunt but he also had to give his new girlfriend some information of what was going on.

In Lydia’s opinion, it was not necessary to remember the psychotic Allison had as an aunt, most of the pack knew who she was so why even bother telling every detail repeatedly. Especially to someone who clearly only seemed to care about her boyfriend and not so much for the rest of the pack. Not that Lydia cared.

(Well, she pretended she didn’t.)

Stiles began to speaking slowly “She is…”

“She’s my aunt.” Allison cut him and everyone remained in silence for a few minutes.

Lydia looked at her friend, not knowing what to say.

“It’s okay.” She mumbled to Lydia, tears quickly filling her eyes and smiled.

She always smiled.

The rest of her dream was pretty much this, the entire car ride with Allison there.

“You seemed a little annoyed at the car.”

“No, I was just…” She said while tried to think of something. ”Paying attention to the road.”

“Lydia, you’re like the smartest person I know and you couldn’t even think of a better excurse?”

“It wasn’t an excuse.”

“It’s completely normal to feel jealous. I understand. When Scott and Kira started going out I felt jealous too, I knew I had no reason to be – we had broken up, I was trying to move on and he was doing the same, but the feelings were still there.”

“I wasn’t jealous!” She let out a breath, annoyed with everything that was going on but it already made her feel lighter knowing what she was about to say. “Okay, maybe a little but it sucks that he moved on and I didn’t.”

“Oh, honey.” She let Lydia put her head in her shoulders, “It’s going to be okay.”

The dreams were always unbelievable real.  

The next one was their high school graduation, the next took place in the night Scott died and came back to live and the dreams continued to go on like this. The last one, that happened two days ago, was Allison helping her and Stiles to figure out the keys to unlock the list of the Benefactor.

It was like in every single one of the situations there was a missing piece and the missing piece was clearly Allison.

Lydia wanted more than anything in the world to live in this fantasy where her best friend did not die.

 

xxxx

The next day when she woke up in Stiles’ room, she decided not to wake him up. He only had class at ten o’clock that day. All Lydia wanted was to spend the entire day lying in bed cuddling with him but her plans were ruined when she remembered she had to deliver a paper in today’s class. She got out of bed, took a shower in his bathroom, chose an outfit with some of her clothes that were there, she kissed the tip of his cold nose and headed to the first class of the day hoping she will not arrive late.

When she got there, Mr. Spencer was already going on and on about how difficult the next text would be. She felt like she was still in high school with the teachers trying to scare those who do not usually study, it was so annoying. He was probably lying though; all of his previously exams had been so easy she could do it with her eyes closed, but only because she is Lydia Martin.

She quit doodling on her notebook - which was filled with draws of dream catchers, several trees and song lyrics and decided to pay attention to the class.

An annoying buzzing began to get in the way of her concentration and it absolutely drove her mad, especially because someone can be in danger and she does not have a clue of what the buzzing meant.

By now she knew her power very well. She could tell the difference between the noises she hears in her heard and translate them to find out what is going on. She can do other things too, she learned a lot about being a banshee when she was locked in Eichen House. Hell, she could shutter someone’s head using only her voice, not that she already tried to do this, but it was good not feeling so vulnerable.

“I need a pen.” She heard Allison’s voice and got goose bumps. Her voice was calm and kind as always. Lydia knew that she is awake; she remembered every single detail of what she did since she woke up, like one hour ago; but just to confirm she looked at her hands and started counting her fingers, just like Stiles does when he has nightmares.

One

Two

Three

Four.

Five.

Six.

She lets out a breath.

Seven.

Eight.

Nine.

Ten.

 _Yep, you’re wake_ , she thinks.

It was not a dream. She probably was just hearing voices; this is not news to her.

(Well, hearing the voice of her dead best friend kind of is.)

Now all she has to do is decode what those noises means, she has done it a thousand times, she can do it right now. Lydia closed her eyes and slowly opened it again and turned around just to check. Everything and everyone looked normal. The teacher was still talking about the test. There was a boy at her right side, she never saw him around but he looked like most of her classmates and a girl she talked to once wearing cute shoes on her left. She looked around one more time; and it is the same, nothing changed. Nothing unusual was happening in the class room.

She wished that something were happening.

Not to the point that someone could get hurt, she just wished that something was going on outside her mind.

“If I’m going to learn anything I will need a pen to write what Mr. Spencer is talking about – c’mon, this is a big test.” Allison says, touching Lydia’s hand.

She could feel it. She definitely could feel her touch but she didn't see Allison anywhere. It is like she was right in front of Lydia but she couldn't see it.  

She could her Ally’s soft laughter. “I need a pen.” Allison said one more time.

She closed her eyes again. _Allison, whatever you are doing, stop._ She tough.

“I’m just asking you for a pen.” She replied quietly.

Lydia decided she would not be able to stay in the class another minute, she was almost crying and all the voices inside her head were getting in the way of her hearing her best friend’s voice. She grabbed her purse and left the room. She made sure none of her friends saw her leaving.

She went straight to her room instead of her next class. When she walked in she noticed that Faye was not there, _thank god_. It was the best thing that could happen in this very moment. It would be too awkward if her roommate were there while she tried to talk to her best friend.

Her dead best friend.

Lydia took off her shoes and went to her bathroom, “You can do this.” She said to herself while looking at the mirror, putting her strawberry blond hair into a ponytail. Next, she went to her room and sited in the middle of her bed with eyes closed.

_Hi._

_I do not know if you can hear me but if you can, you could – I don’t know – send a signal._

_Or talk to me._

Just choosing those words in her mind was enough to make her tear up.

_Anything, Allison._

 “Hi.”

“Allison, I’m freaking out here and all you say is a fucking HI?” Oh, It felt so good to actually talk. She still wasn’t sure how this was happening, if Allison could hear her or only her thoughts but she took a shot saying what she wanted to out loud.  

“What I was supposed to do? I needed to start somewhere.”

“Oh fuck, you can hear me.” She was almost speechless. Actually, the only reason she wasn’t really speechless was because she got the chance to talk to her friend, and fuck, she was not going to miss any second of it.

Allison laughed, “Yeah Lyds, I can hear you. Sorry about what happened in the classroom. I’ve been trying to talk to you for weeks,” Lydia could tell by the way her voice sounded that the brunette was nervous. “And when I finally got the change I couldn’t miss the opportunity.”

“But I’m afraid I’m running out of time,” Allison continued before Lydia could say anything. “Like I was saying I needed to start somewhere, I couldn’t just come here and ask –“

Lydia closed her eyes a little harder, she didn’t know how to keep talking to Allison but the voice was so much lower than it was before.  “You can ask whatever you want to.”

“I want your help.” It was like a whisper trying to become something louder. “I need your help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's gonna be more stydia in the next chapters, i promise!   
> Leave feedback, it's important!   
> im ashleysbnzo on tumblr, let's talk about the 5x14 sneak peek pls.


	5. The truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! i'm sorry i took so long to update this but i hope you like it!

“I need your help.”

That was the last thing the banshee heard in her friend’s voice. Truth be told, she almost didn’t heard it at all, it was like the sound was trying too hard to be heard but it was not louder or strong or fearless like she used to hear but somehow it still managed to be calm and soft and it still managed to be everything she needed.

The truth is, Lydia cannot remember the last thing Allison said to her before she died. She remembers most of their conversations but she doesn’t remember the last sentence, the last words, and sometimes, when things get hard this is the thing that eats her alive.

She hopes it was something beautiful. Like Ally’s last words to Scott and her father and she hopes that the last thing her best friend heard coming out from her mouth was beautiful too.

_“My life wouldn’t be the same without you.”_

_“Be careful.”_

_“You know you’re the best friend I’ve ever had, right?” Right._

_Right. Right. Right._

She imagined this scenario too many times in her head, especially when Stiles is not with her and she cannot sleep. The words always changes but they still have the same meaning.

She wishes so damn much that it was something beautiful.

Having the opportunity to talk to Allison again was like a new world full of possibilities, like she had found the land of Oz or something, but Lydia was scared to death that she would miss it, or that she already has because it’s been two hours since she last spoke to Allison. Two freaking hours since the hunter’s voice disappeared into the air like an awful long distance phone call and did not come back.

Two hours since Lydia Martin have been sitting on the floor in the middle of her living room trying her best to stay calm, hoping that somehow Allison will contact her soon.  

But she doesn’t.

* * *

 

One of the many perks of being friends with Kira is that the young kitsune really has a way of getting her mind out of things.

Lydia decided to relax a little bit, she had spent the last two hours trying to contact Allison without any results. Moreover, the worst thing was, she had no idea of what she was doing. That’s when Kira called her on skype for their weekly update.

She placed the ipad on the coffee table and answered the call.

Nothing much was happening on Kira’s life but she told Lydia all of her daily adventures with Malia, who is her roommate in New York.

“It’s actually funny how much I miss you two.”

“Oh, you’d didn’t expect to miss us this much, Miss Martin?” Kira said, joking.

“Ha ha.” She said ironically, in a way that reminded her too much of her boyfriend.

“But yeah, I bet it’s the same of how much I miss you three.”

“Oh, I’m glad you do.”

Lydia always felt like she was friends with Kira and Malia but it actually took a while for them to be this close, she blames the supernatural shit that always got in the way of their girls night.

(She also blames herself, not that she ever admits it, for not wanting to hang out with them all the time when Stiles and Malia were dating. When hanging out with the pack felt like she was interrupting a double date. When she used to think they didn’t enjoy her company like they used to. Mostly, it hurt too much thinking that he didn’t love her.)

(He did.

He loved her so much that he dated someone else to get over her.

But he failed.

He always loved her.

He never stopped loving her.

He decided, when she was smiling to him on Deaton’s animal clinic after the pack saved her from Eichen House, that he would never try to stop loving her again.

When they wake up together on a Sunday morning and spent all morning in bed talking about the most random stuff or just staying in silence while he draw circles in her skin with his fingers and he says how beautiful and intelligent she is, she thinks he will never stop loving her.

She also thinks she will never stop loving him.)

“How’s the guys?”

“You mean, how’s Scott?”

“Actually no, I want to hear about Stiles too.”

“Well, Stiles is fine and Scott is fine too.” She said a bit too quickly knowing what subject Kira wanted to talk. “Which one you want to hear details about?”

She gave a shy smile when Lydia finished her sentence.

“My ex-boyfriend maybe? Since we’re trying to keep in touch just as friends but our last call was a bit awkward.”

They talked and talked until there was nothing left to talk about and they both were laughing at some stupid thing Lydia told about one of her classes.

* * *

 

“Lydia, I think I found something,” Stiles said while entering her apartment, “Oh, hi Faye.”

“Hey!” She replied from the couch. “How are you?”

“Fine thanks, what are you doing?”

“Oh, she’s been binge watching Jessica Jones for the last four hours.” Lydia told him and kissed him.

“So, Lyds, I think I found something that could help you with um, that project you were talking about yesterday.”

Lydia laughed and made a sign to Stiles for them to go to her room but Faye didn’t really seem to notice or care about it.

“Wow that was so close.” He said, closing the door of Lydia’s bedroom.

“Close to what, exactly?”

“You shouldn’t underestimate Faye’s ability of caching things in the air. We spent too much time with her, she can easily find out our little secret.”

“God, you’re so paranoid.” Lydia rolled her eyes at him and Stiles let out a small smile.

“Yes but I’m usually right.”

“I hate to admit it but yeah, that’s true.”

“I think she has a crush on Scott.”

“Does Scott crushes her back?”

“Oh, that’s secret info.”

“Even to me?” She said fake annoyed and narrowed her eyes at him.

“Even to you.”

“Wow.”

“Yeah, I’m shocked too.”

“Okay, if you can’t tell me it means you don’t know.”

“I have no idea! And it’s bothering me so much because he’s my best friend and I need to know. He’s so sweet with her but that’s Scott, he’s sweet with everyone.”

“Unlike you.”

“Exactly. Everyone could see I had a crush on you in high school because I was nice to you while being an ass to everyone else.”

“Or maybe everyone knew because you’d never shut up it.”

“So, I wasn’t an ass in high school?”

“Oh yes, you definitely were and sometimes kinda is but to be honest you are a nice one.”

“Thanks, you have an unique way of complimenting people.”

“That’s why you like me so much.”

“Yeah, one of the many reasons.”

“So, why don’t you just ask Scott.”

“What fun would that be? And besides, he won’t admit it so I’m just gonna sit back and see what happens.”

“How very un Stiles of you.”

“Well, maybe I’m changing.”

She looked at him and gave a seriously look. “Please don’t.”

“And I think” She continued before he could say anything. “We should give Scott time instead of getting in the way of his love life.”

“That’s very…mature.”

“That’s very Scott. If you remember correctly he knew I liked you way before I told you but he respected that I wasn’t ready to admit it so he never said anything about it.”

“How can I forget? My best friend did not tell me the girl I was in love with loved me back! That was just amazing,” he said ironic.

“There were too many things going on and besides, I love our story.” She said, placing her head on Stiles’ shoulders. “Yeah, it was slow and there were times we both felt like the other didn’t feel the same way but I still love it. It’s our story, you know?”

“Yeah, I do. I love our story and I love you.”

Lydia doesn’t say ‘I love you’ as much as Stiles does but there are some days that’s all she wants to say to him.

“I love you too.” She said, leaning in to kiss him and then saw 2 new messages from Scott on her phone. He wanted to know if Stiles and Lydia had any plan for that night and if they wanted to do something fun.

Lydia showed Stiles the message and said, “So, speaking of Scott, I think I want to tell him what happened.”

“I think it’s a great idea but are you sure?”

“Yeah. He deserves to know.”

* * *

 

Twenty minutes later Scott was sitting in Lydia’s living room while the banshee and Stiles looked at him like they needed to say something but none of them had the courage to start.

“So…”

“So, there’s something” She said looking at Stiles and when he gave her a look that meant that she was doing ok, that she could do it, she continued, “we need to tell you.”

“Oh god.”

“What?”

“You two are getting married, aren’t you? I’m honestly so happy about this but maybe it’s kinda soon?”

“Scott, focus.”

“Yeah and don’t worry, when I ask Lydia to marry me you’re gonna know before it happens, okay buddy?

Although it’s not much of a surprise but the way Stiles used ‘when’ instead of ‘if’ made her smile.

He always made her smile.

“I’ve been dreaming about Allison,” the words came out too fast but by judging Scott’s face he heart it. “It’s been happening for a few weeks now and I didn’t know what it meant but they felt so real. And they kept happening almost every day…”

“What are the dreams about?”

“My life…Our lives. It’s like I’m visiting my memories but Allison is alive in every single one of them.”

“Maybe you’re dreaming of what would been like if she was still here.”

“That’s what we thought after the first dream,” Stiles finally said something. “But it’s more complicated than that.”

“Maybe it’s a banshee thing?”

“Nope, we researched it a million times but there’s no direct connection, it’s actually something else.” He looked at Lydia.

“Nothing else happened besides the dream, until yesterday.” She said it with a broken voice and she isn’t sure how she managed to tell Scott the entire story but she did.

“Scott, say something.”

“How…How is this even possible?”

“I don’t know, Stiles and I looked for clues in my dreams but nothing matched.”

“What should we do?”

“I don’t know but we need to act fast, whatever is happening, whenever she is, she needs our help.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to talk about stydia i'm ashleysbnzo on tumblr (yes, i changed my url.)  
> xxx


End file.
